I've Loved You For A Thousand Years
by Ms.Vynom
Summary: Let's go back to Season 1 where Eric and Sookie first meet. Rewrite of the seasons - things probably will change completely from the show. Rated M for later chapters.
1. 1: First Impressions

** So after talking to a wonderful fan (****georgiasuzy****) of my work, she's let me know that she longs for a fluffy, loving story between Eric and Sookie. funny enough, I feel challenged. I'm not sure what wonderful love story I can write without nearly breaking these characters but then I thought...best way would be to go back, rewrite and work things. Let's see what happens when Sookie and others make some different choices..or maybe some not so different ones.**

** I'll be starting from Season 1, Episode 4 where Sookie first sees Eric. I hope you enjoy and a chapter a week at min. for a story. Except for next week - I have surgery and dk how long i'll be out of whack. xD**

* * *

_"Who's that?_" Eric fought the slight urge in him to grin. It had been centuries since he had seen William Compton and here he was, freshly arrived in Area 5 and already seemed to have himself a naive southern belle. It amused him that despite what charm Compton was exuding over his blonde human, she had was solely focused on Eric now - not that he expected anything different.

_"Oh, you noticed him did you?" _

"_No, it's not like that. I just -" _Eric continued to pretend to be looking through the crowd, ignoring the approaching foolish male at his feet. Truthfully, he was enjoying the discontent in Bill's voice.

"_Everyone does. That's Eric. He's the oldest thing in this bar." _The groveling mortal hesitantly reached up and touched Eric's knee briefly and was quickly rewarded with an effortless kick that sent him flying and crashing through a nearby table. Quickly the club hummed with vampires who bared their fangs, all taking in the scent of the fresh wound. Eric watched as a female vampire quickly collected the scraps and he remained listening to Bill's conversation. _"Still think you're in Disney World?" _Normally Compton's M.O. was to show her that _he_ was the Vampire Disney World - sweet and pure - unlike the rest. A notion that Eric always found idiotic and amusing but his tone now...It was Lorena's blood in her child, he knew that.

Eric remained dormant, continuing to watch his bar as his ears remained focused on Bill's table. Silence had fallen over them and blanketed them for the next several minutes. The blonde human was always looking around, almost as if she was trying to get into conversations across the bar. Amusement filled Eric as he realized she was more than likely bored with her company - not that he could blame her.

"_Are you able to pick up anything?" _Eric found curiosity in Bill's voice. What did he mean - pick up anything? Eric's own curiosity began to rise about Bill's companion. Eric knew that he had never seen her before tonight so she wasn't from Shreveport - perhaps Bon Temps.

"_All anyone's thinking about here is sex, sex sex." _The human's voice was filled with annoyance which instantly alerted Eric to her innocence. Most women that came there weren't offended or bothered by being surrounded by so much...sex.

"_One needn't be telepathic to pick up on that." _ Eric's eyebrow cocked instantly and he quickly lowered it, shifting his eyes in their direction but never at them specifically. He could see Bill's smug grin. A grin he wished he had removed many centuries ago. It also allowed Eric a small opportunity to take the blonde in a bit more. She reminded him of a china doll - so beautiful and delicate. Actually, far too delicate to be mixed in with Vampires. He thought about that again for a moment - what could possibly have brought this girl in the path of a vampire - especially Compton? Eric shifted his head forward again, gazing back into the blur of the crowd. His child was approaching him and he waited - not showing any interest in whatever she was coming toward him to say. In fact, he imagined it would be the typical checking in about a rowdy vampire she probably had to remove. The Blonde Vampire leaned down to Eric and whispered softly, instantly his attention moved back to Bill's table. "_Uh oh." _Sookie's head snapped to Bill who was sheepishly gripping his True Blood and looking at it.

"_Don't say uh oh. Vampires are not suppose to say uh oh." _Eric and the vampire beside didn't bother to hide where their attention was drawn.

"_It's Eric. He's scanned you twice, he's going to summon us." _Eric was glad to hear the younger vampire hadn't forgotten how things worked.

"_He can do that?"_ Eric almost wanted to laugh at the surprised tone of her voice. So naive. So innocent. Bill finally locked eyes with the Viking.

"_Oh yeah." _He didn't bother to conceal that he wasn't happy about it either. Enough waiting. Eric raised his hand and motioned for him to come over, all the while never taking his eyes off the radiant human beside him. Bill scoffed as he looked to the blonde and cocked an eyebrow that could only say 'told you so'. Typical Compton. Eric tried to read the human's body language as Bill took her hand, as if they were in some paperback romance. Again - typical Compton. The human however seemed as if she found it genuine - expected. Eric couldn't deny that there was a sense of nostalgia to her that he hadn't come across in some time. Eric moved his gaze to Bill as he led the blonde toward Eric's staged thrown. There was no expression on his face as they stopped in front of him - fear rising from the mortal.

"Bill Compton. It has been awhile." Bill's almost cocky demeanor shifted into almost nervousness.

"Yes, well.. I've been -"

"Mainstreaming. I've heard." a smirk took over Eric's lips. Bill's face tightened as he quickly realized Eric had already knew or was keeping tabs - neither idea he liked. Eric shifted his gaze to Sookie, maintaining a smug grin. "I see that is going...well for you." Eric found himself not wanting to pull his gaze from the woman. Part of him was surprised that she wasn't taken in by him and tripping over herself. No...she wasn't like most.

"Yes, of course uh...Sorry. Eric, this is my friend -"

"Sookie Stackhouse" It was the first time Eric said her name. A name he knew he wasn't going to soon be forgetting. Something in him tugged.

"How do you know my name?" Surprised held her face. It also peaked within him. Most humans wouldn't dare speak to a vampire unless given permission. It was obvious that either Bill has just acquired his new pet and hadn't yet taught her the ways of a vampire or he was purposely keeping her in the dark - neither was a smart choice.

"I never forget a pretty face." Bill and Sookie both dragged their eyes to Pam. You're in my fault." Pam tilted her head and pressed her naturally manicured finger to her temple.

"Great." Sookie smiled slightly. After all, she _had_ shown Pam her ID to get in, so it seemed logical that she'd recall Sookie - being that it was her first time there. Bill's look was the opposite of his bright companion. He did very little to conceal an obvious dislike for the blonde vampire beside Eric. "That's just great." Sookie looked to Eric. "It's nice to meet you."

"Well aren't you sweet." In fact, he was sure she probably tasted just as sweet.

"Not really." Sookie found her own stomach filled with an anxious sensation. It was one similar to what she was feeling with Bill but something was different. She wasn't quite sure how to describe it. Bill's yank on her arm snapped her gaze from the Viking before her. She wasn't exactly sure why Bill had pulled her arm; she hadn't been offensive in the slightest. In fact, she almost felt as if she was merely rejecting a flirtation. What was so wrong with that? Eric let out a small chuckle that really almost sounded like a scoff. Eric turned his head toward his child, speaking in a tongue Sookie hadn't heard before. Pam replied in the same language. Part of Sookie thought it sounded pretty - different but a bigger part was more concerned with _what_ was being said.

"Miss Stackhouse, I understand you've been asking questions about some of my customers." Eric decided to blankly stare back into the crowd of his customers.

"Yes, I have." She was feisty. And Compton… Eric wasn't surprised that he was letting a woman talk for him, even if she was merely a mortal. He'd never understand Lorena's choice for such a weak child.

"If you have anything to ask, you should ask it of me." Eric wasn't going to allow the human to think she could sass him as she did her own vampire. He brought his gaze back to her, expecting fear to hold her eyes. Instead there was almost a daze to 'em. Again, not an unexpected reaction from most women. It took her a mere two seconds before she nodded her head and almost seemed to boast her best "I'm not scared of you" aura.

"Alrighty." She quickly dug into the small handbag she had been carrying with her, pulling out two small photographs.

"You recognize either one of these girls?" Eric took the photos and looked them over. A small grin captured him for a moment.

"Mmm." Pam glanced at the photos before bringing her sights back to Sookie who was looking at her. Sookie assumed she was probably going through her 'vault'. Eric pointed to the photo on the left. "This one offered herself to me." He stood silent a moment. "I found her too pathetic for my attentions." Eric looked at Sookie smugly. He didn't just want her to know that as a mortal, he felt she was beneath him. There was more. He wanted her to know that he was desired. Sookie nodded, almost showing no reaction. Bill glanced at her, surprised himself. He could see that Sookie looked almost lost in Eric as he spoke. His jaw tensed as he returned his gaze back to Eric who was looking at the other photo, pointing to it. "Now this one however…" Eric took an unnecessary breath as he remembered his encounter with the woman. "I have tasted." Eric looked at Sookie quickly, waiting for a reaction. Silence held her, though.

"I remember 'em both. " Sookie snapped her eyes toward Pam.

"On account of the vault?" Bill quickly grabbed Sookie's hand - another warning. Eric hid his slight amusement. Not many women - vampire or mortal - were dumb enough to get snappy with his child.

"I never had of them though, they weren't really my type." Sookie's eyes slightly widened as she wondered if Pam was hinting that perhaps _she_ was.

"Well…" Sookie leaned to Eric and took the photos. "thank you very much, that is all your time I need to take." She kept her eyes locked on Eric as she tucked the photos into her bag.

"I'm not finished with you, yet." Sookie instantly fell silent, barely blinking as she and Eric's gaze remained locked. Eric noticed Bill shifted beside Sookie uneasily. Poor Billy boy was probably scared that Eric would either demand her death or win her lust. "Please." Eric smiled at Sookie. "Sit" He motioned to the empty chair beside his own. After a moment, Sookie pulled her gaze from Eric and looked at Bill who nodded to her. She squeezed his hand slightly before he let go and she took the seat. Eric and Pam were both looking at Sookie now, whose own gaze was on Eric. "So Bill...Are you quite attached to your friend?" Sookie felt almost in a haze for a moment as she looked at Bill.

"She is mine." Quickly, Sookie grabbed to Bill's word and looked at Eric.

"Yes. I _am_ his."

"Mm, what a pity. For me." He cocked an eyebrow as he allowed his eyes to travel down her neckline for a moment, causing him to lick his lips. He quickly snapped his gaze back to meet hers. "Sit with us." His words were for Bill, but his gaze never left Sookie. "We have catching up to do." He finally looked at Bill. "You and I. It has been _too_ long." Bill hesitated for a moment.

"Yes." As Bill made his way to the empty chair on Eric's left, Eric brought his gaze back to Sookie whom was on his right. He was taking in the rest of her, allowing all sorts of thoughts and cravings to fill his head before looking back out to the crowd. Sookie's eyes widened as her head began to fill with a foreign voice; _**Where the fuck are they? My backup was suppose to be here 15 minutes ago. I can't handle a raid on my own - these fucking vampires -**_ Sookie looked at Bill.

"We have to get out of here." Eric and Bill both looked at her.

"Sookie." Bill's voice was stern but she ignored it, looking to Eric.

"Eric, the cops are coming. There's gonna be a raid." Pam looked at the human.

"Tell me you're not an undercover cop."

"I'm not but that man in the hat is." Sookie shifted her gaze to him for a moment and Eric quickly followed.

"Even if you're right, we do nothing illegal here." Eric found himself flooded with questions. Sookie focused her mind, picking up on anything. It took only seconds before a new voice filled her head. _**Go ahead, do it. Open me up, Taryn. I don't care just make me feel somethin'**_ -

"There's a vampire named Taryn in the ladies room with that man you kicked before - she's feeding on him." Eric remained silent, looking at her.

"How do you know this?" He was thankful for his child's quick reaction. Sookie looked at Pam and then at Bill behind Eric, who shook his head no. Before she could find her own reason a voice filled the bar.

"Police! Police!" Quickly the sounds of humans and vampires alike running around and glasses crashing to the ground filled the bar. Eric quickly rose.

"Follow me" Eric lead with Pam behind. Bill quickly grabbed Sookie and followed as they made their way out through the back door where Bill scooped Sookie up into his arms, knowing her mere mortal speed could cost them. Eric and Pam seemed to glide away in a eerie speed. "I enjoyed meeting you, Miss Stackhouse. You _will_ come again." He took a moment to look over his shoulder and take in one last glance of the human before he and Pam's speed shifted into that of a blur. He and his child made their way toward the woods where they had a small cabin but all the way, Eric found his mind flooded with thoughts and questions all about Bill's human. What nagged him most of all was...why did he care?

* * *

**I will not be updating this more often than the others. I wanted to put this beginning up but I will ONLY update it after I've updated at least one other story (which I'm already working on). I know I'm always back and forth with writing and I'm so sorry. I could bore you with all the terrible crap happening in my life but ultimately - I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everyone who waits for new chapters that take forever to come and I want to say again - thank you to EVERYONE who takes even the time to read one chapter. You are awesome and I love all the feedback - good and bad. I truly hope to deliver something fluffy and sweet while still being true to the darkness that sometimes can engulf our favorite couple.**


	2. 2: A New Neighbor

**Remember - some parts will be directly from the show, others are comepletely new pieces. Enjoy!**

**Note - this picks up from the ending of Sookie and Sam's coffee date. Also, do not assume that what happens in between the epsiodes I've not written about, happen here. As you'll see, Tara and Jason's relationship doesn't hit certain bumps that it did in the show - so basically, if you're confused either PM me or wait for things to get more explained as the story goes. :D**

* * *

"You go ahead..." Sookie strutted to the restaurant door. "I'll call a cab."

"Oh for cryin' out loud, don't be stupid Sookie. Get in!" Sam had never been more furious. Concern and jealousy flooded him as he fought to be sensible. It was too late. The door had closed and Sookie hadn't even bothered to look back once. "Sookie!" He knew his attempt was for naught. He slammed the passenger door and made his way to the driver side, looking back into the store. He felt defeated and didn't think pushing her would award him anything so he got into his car and left.

* * *

When Sookie arrived home, she was startled to see her gran on the porch speaking to someone. As she stepped closer, she instantly recognized the visitor - it was Eric.

"Gran..." She stood at the bottom of the steps as she looked at Eric; he had cut his hair, which made him look _even mor_e attractive.

"Good evening, Miss Stackhouse." Eric flashed her a charming smile.

"Sookie, this is Eric Northman. He just bought that ol' broken down house 10 miles west of here." Sookie cocked an eyebrow.

"Miss Stackhouse and I have had the pleasure of already meeting previously." Sookie nodded.

"Yes, very briefly." Adele wasn't stupid and could instantly see her granddaughter's pull to the new gentleman. Eric smiled at Adele before returning his gaze to Sookie, who was looking at her gran.

"Well, I should get inside. It was a pleasure to meet you." Eric once again smiled at Adele and took her extending hand, kissing it.

"The pleasure was mine. I do hope to visit with you, again." Adele slightly blushed. She could see why Sookie would be so attracted to him. Seemed there was a certain charm to vampires.

"Well, G'night." Sookie leaned up the steps and kissed Adele on the cheek before she disappeared into the house. Sookie took a defensive stance almost instantly.

"You have no reason to be afraid of me." Sookie wasn't so sure she was willing to believe that, especially after seeing Bill's glamouring trick the night before.

"Why are you here?" Eric decided to step down so he was on her level. He stood silently as he looked her over.

"You look lovely, this evening." Sookie fought her best to hide the faint flush of her cheeks.

"Thank you but you didn't answer my question." He grinned.

"Do you know that it is untolerated for a human to speak to a vampire so forwardly - especially one as old as me." Sookie swallowed as she realized that Bill wasn't there to protect her if need be. Truthfully - she wasn't _that_ scared, though.

"How old are you?" He stood silent a moment.

"Over a thousand years old." Sookie's eyes instantly widen. He made Bill seem as though he were still only a toddler of a vampire. "Does that surprise you?" He knew the answer; it was written all over her face.

"Yes. No. Well...kinda. I guess I'm not _completely_ surprised that you're… _old_ but I guess I wasn't expecting it to be that old." He laughed for a moment before silence held them a few seconds. "So, you bought the ol' house on Amber Road?" Eric nodded. "Why?" His grin widened a bit but he remained silent. After a minute, Sookie realized that he wasn't going to answer her.

"Where's Mr. Compton?"

"How should I know?"

"I thought you were _his_ and as such, you should be with your vampire." Sookie narrowed her eyes at him for a moment, trying to decide what she wanted to say or tell him. Hell, she didn't know why she was even still out here or why he had purposely sought her out. "Did something happen between you two?"

"I don't think that's any of your business." Eric's fangs clicked into place and Sookie swallowed, fear suddenly coursing through her. After a second, Eric's fangy grin shifted into a snarl as his gaze moved out to the woods. Another second and the swishing sound grew and stopped beside Sookie - it was Bill.

"I see he still is protective of you." Bill's fangs were bared as well but his body showed his hesitance to be so aggressive.

"What are you doing here, Eric?" Finally, he grinned.

"The same could be said to you. For what I gathered from Mrs. Stackhouse; Sookie was out on a date with a gentleman by the name of Sam Merlotte - Not _you_, Compton." Eric was pleased by the obvious hurt the truth brought Bill.

"That does not answer the question. _Why_ are you _here_?" Eric moved in a blur, bringing himself face to face with the shorter, younger vampire. His voice was low but it held all of Eric's sternness.

"I will remind you that you are apart of _my_ area. _I_ am your Sheriff and you will not question me, _ever again_." Sookie remained silent - she didn't know what to do. She watched as Eric's words soaked into Bill and he retracted his fangs, lowering his gaze. "Now, leave." Bill hesitated, looking past Eric at Sookie. She swallowed and shifted her gaze to the ground. Truthfully, she was still torn. Bill had shown such a humane side tonight but at the same time, she had remember that he was also as cold as Eric seemed to be. Bill finally nodded and zipped out of sight - back into the forest. Eric waited till he could no longer pick up on Bill around them. Content that he was once again alone with Sookie, he turned back toward her. He smiled and remembered his fangs were still out so he clicked them back. "I apologize for that." He walked back toward her.

"Why _are_ you here, Mr. Northman?"

"Eric."

"_Eric_." His smile widened. He liked hearing her say his name - infact, he wondered what it would sound like being moaned from her lips. "Well?" He pulled from his thoughts.

"I wanted to thank you for last night."

"You're welcome."

"I also wanted to speak with you, _without_ the presence of your vampire."

"He's not _my_ vampire." Eric cocked an eyebrow. "and I'm not _his_. Not anymore." Eric didn't bother to hide his grin. "That _does not_ mean that it's open season."

"Of course." He licked his lips as his eyes fell to her neck. "Forgive me...I've not fed yet and you are very..._enticing_." Sookie blushed as she took a step up onto the porch.

"Well, what did you want to speak to me about?" He fought his primal instinct to take her and devour her as he cleared his throat.

"Last night, you clearly obtained that information about the raid from one of two ways - either you're a cop or you're telepathic." He picked up on her eyes widening as he offered the 2nd possibility. "And judging from both your reaction now and what I heard from your table last night, I know it's the second one." He watched she she shifted nervously, avoiding eye contact. "_Are_ you a telepath?" It took several minutes before Sookie nodded, still silent. "I can tell that it is not something you're proud of, although I do not understand why."

"How can I be proud of it? I'm a freak." He felt a tug in him, he wasn't sure what it was.

"You are _unique_ and that is nothing to be ashamed of. Either way, I am in need of the services of such a unique individual." She looked at him, puzzled. "I am willing to pay and can ensure your safety. I would need but a few hours of your time." He allowed her a few minutes to soak in the offer before she nodded. "Tomorrow evening - I'll come for you so that I may bring you to Fangtasia."

"Why Fangtasia?" He could hear the fear hinting in her voice.

"It is where I require your services. It will be before the bar opens; only the staff will be there. For this, I will pay you $5000. Is this acceptable?" Her eyes widened and she couldn't help but laugh.

"$5000? To poke around in people's heads?" He grinned.

"Is that not enough?" She laughed again.

"No, it-it's plenty. I just never thought I'd be paid for doing what comes natural."

"Then it is settled. Tomorrow evening I'll come for you at 6pm." Sookie nodded and watched as Eric took her hand and kissed it. "Til then, Miss Stackhouse." And with that, he was gone in a blur. Sookie's fear had been replaced with a jumble of other emotions - excitement, comfort and a hint of lust. She felt her cheeks warm at the idea of the last emotion that Eric had invoked in her. She was beginning to think it was an effect _all_ vampires had on humans. Regardless, she couldn't deny that part of her was scolding herself for agreeing to help a vampire, especially after she thought she had decided that it would be best to not involve herself with any at all. Yet, there was another part of her that welcomed everything that could happen while being around a vampire. Afterall, she spent her entire life being boring - except for her telepathy. She looked toward Bill's house and wondered about him for a moment; after all he had gotten scolded in front of her and she imagined his ego didn't care for it. She shrugged the thought off as she slipped her shoes off her feet and headed into the house. It was a long enough day and she knew that tomorrow would only be longer.

* * *

"Good morning, Sookie!" Gran welcomed the sleepy eyed Sookie as she entered the kitchen. Sookie's sleepy haze quickly broke as she saw Jason and Tara sitting at the table, their mouths full of food.

"Mornin'...Wha' y'all doing here so early?" Adele finished putting food on the plate and set it down in front of Sookie as she slipped into the chair beside Tara.

"Jason and Tara came over to talk to you." Sookie's eyebrows further raised. Jason swallowed his mouthful of coffee.

"Me and Tara is dating." Sookie smiled and slightly laughed.

"Seriously?" She looked at Tara who shot her a glare.

"Is that a problem?" Sookie laughed again as she threw her arms around Tara and squeezed.

"No! Gosh, no. I just thought that you only said that to be his alibi."

"I did but then -"

"Then I realized that it had been Tara all this time." Tara smiled as she rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, I still think he might've hit his head on somethin' and ain't tellin' us." Everyone laughed as Sookie began to eat her breakfast. Gran had taken the last empty seat at the table and was holding a cup of coffee, sipping it.

"So Sookie, did you and that Mr. Northman fellow have a nice visit?" Sookie shot her gran a look. She hadn't mentioned Eric to anyone after she came back from Fangtasia - truthfully, she didn't see a reason to. She had never suspected she'd see him again.

"Yes, we spoke for a little while and then he went home." Adele nodded.

"I get the feeling he isn't like Mr. Compton." Sookie smiled, finally Jason and Tara were intrigued enough.

"Who's Mr. Northman?" Jason looked at his gran.

"Oh, just a friend of Sookie's. Said he just moved up from Shreveport."

"How come I ain't ever heard of him?" Jason swore he knew everyone; Sookie rolled her eyes.

"He ain't another vampire is he, Sook?" Sookie silently gave her best friend a look that answered that question. "Shit, Sookie." She slammed the fork down.

"Watch your language." Tara sheepishly looked down and nodded.

"Sorry, Mrs. Stackhouse." Adele smiled.

"That's quite alright. I am just extremely surprised you would be so judgemental to someone because of _what_ they are." Tara instantly knew that Adele was referring to her dislike for racism and here she was, being prejudice against someone because of what they are. Part of her knew Adele was right but vampires weren't just another color - they were _vampires_. "Oh Sookie, I was wondering if you'd be a dear and run something over to Mr. Compton's house for me this afternoon?" Sookie raised an eyebrow and watched as Adele got up from the table and moved into the living room. After a few seconds she returned with a 6 pack of True Blood with a red ribbon on it and a sealed card attached. "I just wanted to thank him again for being our guest of honor last night." Sookie smiled and nodded. She knew Bill would be asleep till nightfall so she wouldn't be running into him as long as she did it during the day.

"Sure thing, Gran. I'll run it over at lunch before I go to work." Adele smiled as she set the 6 pack on the counter. "Oh and I'll be going out tonight."

"Oh? With?" Sookie felt her cheeks warm as she smiled slightly.

"Eric. He asked if I could help him with something in Shreveport. I won't be long, I promise." Adele nodded but Tara and Jason exchanged glances - both suspected that she would be going back to that vampire bar and neither liked the idea.

"Alright, well you just be careful now, ya hear?" Adele honestly didn't feel as though she would need to be concerned. Afterall, if Sookie trusted this vampire enough to go with him, Adele trusted her decisions. Sookie smiled as she continued to finish her breakfast.

"So, when's the wedding?" Tara and Jason both looked at Sookie who was smiling in her teasing manner.

* * *

**Wanted to get something out before my surgery tomorrow. Ahh.. I'll be spending some days knitting (when i cant bare to think) and other days writing. So you guys are part of my recovery process! Anyhow, reviews please! :) I always love hearing what ppl got to say. **


	3. 3: Decisions

**Been forever...I know. Life's gotten...way worse. Couldn't do the surgery cause I didnt have enough moeny and then I got sick with someone else and had to go to the dr and all and that was another bill (no insurance) so we got backe dup on rent (2 months) and this past monday, were served evictions papers... Gotta go into court on Monday to give some answer and see what we can do. **

**So..yeah, in a nutshell..life really sucks right now. BUT, I wanted to write something... as an escape for me and because you all deserve an update. I hope you enjoy 3**

* * *

Sookie looked at herself in the mirror; she had decided to wear her a dress her Gran had recently bought her. She had told Sookie that when she saw it, she just knew how beautiful she'd look in it. She was right and for once, Sookie agreed with her gran. The dress hugged her body and was playfully sexy. Of course, it came with a shrug that further helped provide more innocence. She wondered if it was the right choice. After staring at herself for another minute, she heard the knock on the front door and knew it would be Eric. She listened as her Gran opened it and welcomed him in. Sookie had to admit; he was respectful and charming in an old fashion way that she knew her Gran loved. She stepped out of her room and descended the stairs and entered the living room. Eric instantly stood. He looked handsome; black slacks, dark gray button up and his hair slicked back. He had his hands behind his back as he smiled at Sookie.

"Sookie, I didn't hear you come down." Adele stopped and smiled at her granddaughter. "Oh, it fits perfectly and you look simply beautiful."

"Breath taking." Sookie blushed at Eric for a moment before nodding at her gran.

"Thank you." Eric moved toward Sookie, taking a hand of her and kissing it softly. She smiled at him as he pulled his other hand from behind him. He was holding a single white Calla Lily.

"This is for you." Sookie took it, her smile growing a bit.

"Thank you, it's beautiful." She smelled it and noticed her gran's smile behind Eric. "Uh, should we get going?" Eric nodded.

"Of course. Mrs. Stackhouse" eric turned to Adele and repeated his charming manners by kissing her hand. "I shall have Sookie back early and safe."

"Safe will be just fine, Mr. Northman." He nodded and turned, walking to the front door and opening it. Sookie hugged her gran and turned, walking out. Eric followed behind her. Outside was parked a nice black corvette of some sort - Sookie wasn't sure. Eric walked to the car and opened the passenger door. Sookie got in. In a blur, he was in the car, beside her.

"I'm not sure I'll ever get use to that." Eric grinned, remaining silent. He turned the car on and pulled out of her driveway. Sookie slightly cringed at he reached for the stereo. She was hoping not _all_ vampires listened to weird throat gargling music. Instead, she was surprised at the calmness that began to fill the car.

After about 20 minutes, Sookie finally looked to Eric.

"So what is this?" He cocked an eyebrow at her. "The music."

"It is something from another time."

"Your time?" He smiled at her, surprised at the guess.

"Yes, actually."

"Can I ask where you're from? Originally." Eric hesitate for a moment as he thought about answering her. His past - his origins - weren't something he was comfortable speaking about. "If ya don't wanna speak about it, that's alright. I didn't mean to pry, was just tryin' to make small talk." Her voice was soft - safe. It reminded him of his mother.

"I do not mind. I am from Sweden."

"I've never been there. Well, I've never been _anywhere_."

"It is beautiful. I have a home there, in Öland. Should you ever wish to go, I'd gladly take you." He smiled at her as she returned one of her own, accompanied by flushed cheeks. Part of him was questioning why he even would suggest such a thing. He knew how _romantic_ it may have come across and he despised it; it wasn't him. He was thankful they were mere seconds from parking. Silence held them as he did just that - parked and got out, opening the door for her. She was still holding the Calla Lily as she took his hand and stepped out.

"Thank you." He nodded silently as they walked toward the door. No one was posted outside it. He opened the door and Sookie stepped in, instantly noticing the handful of workers all at the bar. Sookie could tell they two of the four were vampires. Pam was one of them. She stood up from the barstool and glared at Sookie, cocking an eyebrow.

"How nice to see you again, sunshine." Sookie smiled as Eric guided her over to the bar.

"Sookie, you remember Pamela." She nodded. "This is Longshadow." The tall Indian vampire crossed his arms and remained silent. "You'll have to forgive him, without an offering of corn - he can be quite the Mohican." Sookie muffled a small giggled as she noticed Longshadow's shift into an even meaner look. Eric turned to the table behind them where the two non-vampire looking ones resided. One was a woman ; Sookie recalled seeing her in the bar before. The other was a professionally dressed gentleman who looked scared out of his mind. "This is Ginger and Bruce. Ginger, would you be a dear and excuse yourself." Without a second thought, she nodded and left, disappearing behind a door that Sookie only assumed led to an office possibly. Eric offered Sookie the now empty seat across from Bruce; she sat. "I've asked you here tonight to assist me because it seemed sixty thousand dollars has gone missing from our books." Bruce began to shake even more visably. "Seeing as you have a remarkable gift, I was hoping you'd be kind enough to help Bruce here by confirming what he has to say." Sookie looked around the room then back at Bruce. He was sweating and his eyes were almost pleading.

"What happens if I find out who did it?" She looked back to Eric, her tone almost guarded.

"We'll turn that person over to the police," Eric and Sookie both looked to Longshadow behind them. " and left the authorities handle it from there." He unfolded his arms and leaned against the bar. Sookie rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"Hundreds of years old and you're _**still**_ a terrible liar. Come on." Longshadow glared at her as he picked up a lighter and flicked it on. She turned and looked at Eric, studying him for a moment. She wasn't sure if he was the kind of vampire who'd be honorable and do the right then or if once he found the truth, do exactly what everyone assumed vampires do - kill.

"I'll make you a deal. If you can promise to hand over the person who did this to the police...I'll agree to help you _**anytime**_ you want." Eric instantly grinned at the proposition. Truthfully, he planned to let Longshadow and the others do as they wished to the perp but this offer was even better.

"It's a deal." Sookie stuck out her hand and one side of his mouth curled up more as he took it and kissed it, making sure to ever-so-lightly nipped at the surface of her skin. She felt her cheeks selling her out as she shifted her gaze to Bruce and slowly reached for his hand. She didn't need any special gifts to pick up on the growing fear in him and that was only more confirmed once she took his hand into hers. _***Holy shit, what's this crazy bitch doin'?***_ He looked down, biting his lower lip as he allowed his mind to continue racing. _***Why did I agree to work for vampires? Goddamnit, I knew it was a bad idea. I have been nothing but straight with these fuckers. I'd be an idiot to steal from them. Jesus Christ***_ He was looking at Sookie again; confused and scared. _***I was the one who reported it.* **_Once again, he looked down and shook his head.

"Bruce, it's okay. Take a deep breath." Bruce struggled for a few seconds, calming his breathing as he looked back up at her. Sookie looked into his eyes. "Did you steal that money?" After a second, in his best effort, he calmly replied.

"No." He inhaled sharply and instantly began to quiver, looking toward Eric. "No, ya gotta believe me. I didn't do it! I swear to you! I-" He was snapping his head around the room, pleading. So much for calm.

"Shh" He brought his gaze back to Sookie. "Do you know who did?" He hung his head low.

"No." He looked away. "No, I wish.."_** *I would turn that fucker in so fast. Who was it? It couldn't have been Ginger, she's too fucking dumb, although she's hot as shit. Gah, if I could -***_ Sookie shook her head as she looked up to Eric.

"He's telling the truth."

"You trust a skinny human to clear the fat one?" Eric was looking at Sookie now as Longshadow made his comment. Pam was leaning up against the bar with her arms crossed, remaining silent. Eric glared at Longshadow a moment before bringing his gaze back to Bruce and exhaling.

"Bring the next one in." Bruce closed his eyes and visible relief washed over him as he put his head in his hands and began to sob. Pam walked over and guided Bruce through the same door Ginger had disappeared behind earlier. Silence held the room as Eric and Sookie's gazes remained locked. After a few moments, Pam returned with Ginger.

"This is the last of our humans." Ginger looked over Sookie, the same she had been earlier.

"Mmm, yummy." Pam forcefully sat her down. Ginger had a very arrogant air to her as she pulled on her cigarette one last time before Pam snatched it and extinguished it.

"Ginger." Ginger looked up to Eric who was beside her. "This woman has some questions for you. Now be a good girl and answer them, will you?" Ginger place a hand on the table.

"Ay, aye master." She allowed her voice to sound submissive and lustful. Sookie couldn't help but roll her eyes as she grabbed Ginger's hand. Ginger instantly yanked it back. "Don't you touch me." Sookie remained silent.

"Hold her still." Ginger looked at Eric and then to the approaching help - Pam. She stood behind Ginger and pushed her forward, effortless keeping her there, now with both hands on the table. Ginger looked at Sookie, slightly shook. Sookie sassily took her hand.

"Ginger, someone's been stealin' money from the bar." Ginger was looking down and away.

"Really?" Her voice did little to cover up her facade. "huh." _***Don't you look at me, you fucking bitch. I didn't do nothing. I'll beat the shit out of you if you say I did. It wasn't me that took it, fuck it wasn't me.***_

"She didn't do it." Sookie looked up to Eric. "but she knows who did."

"What?" Ginger looked up to Eric as well for a second before turning her gaze to Sookie. "Fuck you." _***Shit, how'd she know? I didn't tell anyone, I swear. Fuck! He's gonna kill me.***_

"Who? Who's gonna kill you?" Sookie looked at her. "Ginger, honey, what's his name?" ginger looked off, obviously trying to remember it but as Sookie listened in, it suddenly became white noise. "I-It's blank, like her memory's been erased." Ginger looked to Eric who has circled to the other side of her.

"I don't know anything, I swear." Pam looked at Eric.

"She's been glamoured."

"It's a vampire…" Sookie's voice was soft as she came to the realization. Ginger looked behind her, to the only other vampire - Longshadow. In the quick moments it took for Sookie to stand and turn, Longshadow was already in front of her, his hand firmly wrapped around her throat. Sookie gasped as her hand grabbed his, using all her efforts to pull his grip off her. Ginger instantly began screaming.

"Ginger, enough." Pam had a very low tolerance for her human reaction.

"Thank you." Eric's voice was soft and calm. For a moment, he felt torn watching Longshadow hold Sookie down, ready to bite her. After only another few seconds, he had made up his mind. "Pam, as your maker - I command you to stake Longshadow."

"But - " Pam's eyes widened at Eric.

"NOW!" In a blur, Pam grabbed a nearby chair and smashed it, picking up a broken piece of wood and stabbed LongShadow from behind. Pam stepped back as the dying vampire tried to stand straight but just began to projectile vomit blood onto Sookie; covering her. Once that stopped, he simply melted into a pile of good and clothes. Once again, Ginger was screaming. Sookie sat up, shaken as she looked at Pam in front of her. However, Pam didn't keep her gaze on Sookie long as she brought it to Eric - her maker. She shook her head.

"Why, Eric?" As he looked at his child, knowing what fate may await her for his action - he couldn't answer her. He looked at Sookie. _Why_ indeed.

* * *

**Reviews make me happy! **


End file.
